


Big brother

by AnemoneHeart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneHeart/pseuds/AnemoneHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"”Onii san”, dice Sho"</p><p>/spoilers de YGO gx en su totalidad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big brother

” _Onii san_ ”, dice Sho, y la palabra esta llena de admiración.

 

El pequeño salta de emoción mientras su hermano observa su deck, esperando consejos (halagos) sobre este y a Ryo le cuesta mucho decirle las obvias fallas de este, pero es por su bien, no quiere verlo llorando luego de perder.

No puede evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que su hermano eligiera usar maquinas, como el.

 

+

 

“ _Onii san..._ ”, dice Sho, y la palabra esta llena de vergüenza, como si no fuera suficiente como para usarla.

 

En momentos así extraña demasiado a Fubuki, el siempre sabia como lograr que Asuka pasara de gruñidos a reirse de sus bromas, siempre sabia como arreglar las cosas. Tal vez solo era que el entendía a su hermana y el no, por que no comprende por que, luego de tanto tiempo desde ese día, Sho aun no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mas de unos segundos.

 

La distancia es larga, profunda, casi física y Kaiser amaría mas que nada el poder cruzarla.

 

+

 

“¡ _Onii san!_ ”, dice Sho, y es un grito de guerra contra el impostor en la piel de su hermano.

 

La batalla es dura, cruel, e inútil. Sho no logra vencerlo, no logra recuperar intacta a la persona que quería de vuelta, pero el hecho de que pudiera tratar, pudiera verlo a los ojos durante toda la pelea, dice cuanto ah cambiado, el también.

 

( _Es gracioso como, aun ahogándose en la oscuridad, el deseo de proteger a Sho, de alejar a su hermano de la bomba de tiempo en la que se convirtió persiste intacto. La única diferencia es que otro lado de el quiere arrastrarlo consigo_ )

 

+

 

La vez siguiente, “¡ _Onii san!_ ” es un grito desesperado que ni siquiera Sho sabe dejo escapar al verlo desaparecer de la misma forma que todos los perdedores de ese mundo lo hacían.

 

Hasta el final, una parte de el lamenta que nunca haya podido hacerle entender que nunca se había avergonzado de el, ni una vez en su vida.

 

+

 

“ _Onii san_ ”, dice Sho, mientras empuja la silla de ruedas de Ryo y le cuenta cosas de la academia, donde un día normal sigue siendo demasiado pedir.

 

Sho sonríe, habla hasta por los codos y menciona planes para el futuro, el de ambos, esperando su opinión. Es extraño, el poder hablar así, como si la distancia no hubiera existido jamas.

De todos modos ambos son felices, así que supone que podrá acostumbrarse.


End file.
